rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Spelljammer
Spelljammer is a setting of DnD in space. * Wildspace * Factions * Ships * Crystal Spheres * ‘Loose’ Planets/Worlds * Weapons * Ship Upgrades * Skills * Supplies * Religions * Military Brotherhoods * Trading Companies The Blood Legion Ships * The Blood Maiden * Caconym Worlds Celestial bodies come in a myriad of different shapes, sizes and types. They can serve as a crystal sphere's primary (often a sun around which the other bodies revolve), as planets (solitary worlds that occupy an orbital path), or as members of a larger group (the small bodies that make up asteroid belts and clusters). Shapes of Worlds Though most standard worlds are spherical in shape, there are numerous examples of non-spherical bodies throughout the spheres. The most common classes of shapes are outlines below. Amorphous An amorphous body—a nebula, for example—has no set shape, instead changing its configuration over time. This change can be gradual and constant, or come in eratic spurts. Belt A belt—often called an "asteroid belt" when composed of earth and/or water bodies—is a collection of small worlds sharing an orbit around the crystal sphere's primary body. A belt that orbits a planet other than the primary is often called a "ring". A shere of asteroids that completely surrounds its primary is called a "shell". Cluster A cluster world is a grouping of smaller bodies. The component worldlettes are often of simalar size. Though many cluster worlds form naturally, some are the ramains of planets destroyed by a great cataclysm or a terrible weapon. Spherical A spherical body is the most common shape of a size C or larger world. Any mid-sized terrestrial planet, such as our own Earth, is a spherical body. Flat A flat world has a single flat habitable surface. It is often shaped like jagged mountain sliced off of a planet, or a large "bowl" containing an ocean. Worlds with two flat surfaces—like a coin—are also refered to as "disc worlds". Elliptical An elliptical body has the overall shape of a stretched sphere. Regular A regular body has a defined shape that is not already covered. The shape can be simple like a cube or tetrahedron, or complex like a snowflake. Irregular An irregular body has a set shape with no pattern. The most common irregular body is the small, potato-shaped asteroid found in nearly every asteroid belt. Sizing Up Worlds Worlds are vast objects, on a scale all their own. The smallest accepted worlds are size C or larger; smaller objects are considered worldoids. There is no true upper limit to the size of worlds, although even the largest suns rarely grow beyond a 10 million mile diameter. As a rule of thumb, water and earth worlds are rarely larger than size F, while fire and air worlds are rarely smaller than size D. Note: The original Spelljammer game classed world sizes as A through J, and this classification is widely used by the Spelljammer fan community. When the 3rd Edition and 3.5 Edition of the Dungeons & Dragons game were released, the game used a new method of scaling for creatures. However, the smallest world is well off the new scale, and the measurement of worlds truly requires its own scale. For the purposes of this document, both the old Spelljammer Planet Scale and a new scale using 3.5 Edition terminology is presented. Both sets of terms for the size of a world are correct, and can be used interchangeably. For example, a world that is 8,000 miles across can be considered Planet Size E or Size: Planet, Medium. Which set of terms used in a game is entirely the choice of the Dungeon Master. Types of Worlds Worlds are classified by the dominant element of their composition. Most worlds fall into the categories of air, earth, fire, and water. Some cultures add a fifth element, living, to the classic four elements, as some worlds have been encounter which are entirely made up of gigantic plants, or more rarely, animals. Air Worlds Air worlds are noted for their almost limitless skies, powerful storms, and a multitude of clouds. Most will have a number of floating islands or even continents that orbit around the world's center at varying altitudes. These remain naturally aloft, perhaps by unknown magic forces. Where floating islands are absent, solid clouds may be encountered instead. Air worlds are typically Gargantuan in size or larger; smaller air worlds are rare. Gas giants and nebulas are examples of air worlds. Encounters: Creatures native to the Elemental Plane of Air are most common on air worlds, as are creatures capable of flying. Floating islands may be the lairs of almost any creature imaginable. Earth Worlds Earth worlds are most familiar with adventurers. They vary greatly, from tiny asteroids to the vast worlds that are home to standard campaign settings. Earth worlds typically are inhabited, as they offer the best combination of solid ground, water sources, and breathable air for plants, animals, and humanoids to settle. Encounters: Any creature may be encountered on an earth world. The standard player character races most often settle earth worlds. Fire Worlds Fire worlds are most noted for their blazing hot conditions, far hotter than even the fiery breath of a red dragon. Typically the surface is a burning soup similar to the Elemental Plane of Fire. Rarely, islands of solid rock or metal may be found, where conditions can be similar to those on earth worlds, if much hotter. Encounters: Only creatures immune to fire, such as those commonly found on the Elemental Plane of Fire, can be encountered on fire worlds. Water Worlds A water world is one vast ocean unbroken by continents. Some have breathable atmospheres, although some do not, instead having a thin film that protects the ocean from the void. Floating islands of rock or kelp may be the only sources of solid ground that can be discovered. Encounters: Encounters on water worlds will involve water-breathing creatures. Encounters with other creatures will be limited to floating islands. Live Worlds A live world is one where the entire world is alive. A live world can be one large, living plant, or many such plants, or a living creature on an almost unimaginable size. Plant-type live worlds are not unlike rain forests or jungles. Living creatures will often carry more familiar terrains on their backs. An example of such a world would be a world-sized turtle with earth-like terrain carried on its shell. Encounters: Like earth worlds, any creature may be encountered on a live world.